


Back to Back

by murdochinthetardis



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, M/M, Mentions of Violence, and maybe perhaps lovers ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdochinthetardis/pseuds/murdochinthetardis
Summary: Bobo wakes Doc up, asking for a simple favour: a bullet through the heart.
Relationships: Doc Holliday/Bobo Del Rey | Robert Svane
Kudos: 13





	Back to Back

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts suggested by anonymous.
> 
> \- "It just… hurts.”
> 
> \- “Why are you shaking?”

Doc wasn’t usually one to sleep soundly. Between paranoia and nightmares, rest didn’t come easy. He had only  _ just _ settled into a dream when a  _ thunk _ woke him up.

The gunslinger’s heavy eyelids opened.  _ Thunk _ . Another one, from the window. Doc slid his hand under his pillow, drawing out the knife he always kept under there, and slipped out of bed.

_ Thunk _ . Pause.  _ Thunk _ .

John Henry pulled the curtain back a crack and peered out of the window.

A familiar figure enveloped in fur stood on the street below, barely illuminated by the yellow glow of the street light. Bobo stared silently up at Doc, a few pebbles in his fist.

With a growl of annoyance, Henry lifted up the window. “Bobo Del Rey, I have half a mind to shoot you where you stand.”

The revenant’s smile was uneven and forced. “Well, that’s exactly why I’m here.”

“As much as I’d like to put a bullet between your eyes, mine will not keep you down,” Doc drawled. “You’ll have to see Wynonna about that.”

“I want to talk, Holliday,” Bobo said. “Not like this, though, you’re bound to wake someone up with your shouting.”

The absolute nerve of this man. Waking Doc up in the middle of the night talking nonsense and making demands. If there was one word to describe Bobo it would be “insufferable”.

“Just open the door, I only need five minutes of your time,” Bobo asked, adding a quiet “Please” on the end.

Five minutes, Doc decided, then maybe he could get some goddamn sleep. He closed the window and traded his knife for a pistol. Doc padded barefoot down the stairs, opening a side door and coming face to face with Bobo.

“So you really just kicked off your boots and hit the hay, huh?” Bobo snorted. “Sleeping in jeans, that can’t be comfortable.”

“Oh, and you’re one to talk,” Doc sneered. “Parading around in that god awful coat.”

Bobo’s reply was nothing but a grimace. The fur collar of his coat quivered.

“You’re shaking,” Doc said with a frown. The mass of fur should have been more than enough to keep the revenant warm. “Why are you shaking?”

“I want you…” Bobo replied, gently placing his hand over Doc’s, guiding the pistol upwards until the barrel was pointed right at the revenant’s chest, “...to shoot me.”

Doc opened and closed his mouth, unable to find the right words. “Why?”

“Because I’m in pain, John Henry,” Bobo explained. “And a temporary death is the only thing that can stop it.”

Doc remembered catching a glimpse of Bobo’s brand while chaining up Levi, a large marking on the revenant’s back, looking like a half-healed scar and glowing like embers. “Your brand.”

The corner’s of Bobo’s mouth twitched. “Didn’t think I’d have to convince you. Thought you’d either enjoy it or at least have an ounce of mercy.” He stepped closer to Doc, clenching his fist so hard his nails were close to drawing blood. “It just… hurts,” he managed to spit out. “Fuck, it  _ burns _ , Doc. Just shoot me!”

Doc used his free hand to remove Bobo’s grip from his gun before tucking the pistol into the waist of his jeans. He cupped the revenant’s cheek, Bobo’s skin feeling feverishly warm. Bobo leaned gently into the touch, closing his watery eyes.

“Come inside,” Doc muttered.

Bobo followed Doc up the stairs without a word. Part of John Henry was telling himself to be cautious. Bobo may simply be taking advantage of a moment of weakness. Another part of him told the former to shut up for once.

Doc shut the door behind Bobo before putting his gun back in the holster dangling off a chair. Bobo shrugged off his coat, letting it drop carelessly to the floor. 

“Sit,” Doc instructed, gesturing to the bed. 

Bobo let gravity do the work for him as his legs buckled, dropping onto the mattress. He kicked off his leather boots. Bobo started pulling up his sweat-soaked shirt before stopping halfway through, arms tensing with a sudden wave of pain. He glanced at Doc before quickly turning his gaze to the floorboards.

Doc accepted the silent invitation and sat down next to the revenant, gently pulling the tight fitting garment over Bobo’s head, their fingertips briefly touching. Doc could feel his cheeks growing warm at the pure intimacy of the gesture.

Doc tossed the shirt on top of Bobo’s coat. “Lie down, make yourself comfortable.”

Bobo did as he was told, getting as comfortable as his pain riddled body would let him, laying on his chest. Doc meanwhile made his way over to the sink nearby. He grabbed a cloth from the cabinet under it and ran it under the tap, letting the cold water soak into the fabric, then wrung it out.

“Why are you doing this for me?” Bobo asked, his eyes closed, head resting on his hands.

Doc thought it over, sitting next to Bobo’s stretched out body. “Perhaps because I have more than just an ounce of mercy.”

The skin on Bobo’s back was red and raw, cracked and dead-looking around the edges of the brand. The brand itself glowed faintly like coals, the smell of sizzling flesh growing unbearable if Doc got too close, as if an invisible iron was still being pressed deeper into the revenant’s spine.

A moan of something between pleasure and pain escaped Bobo’s mouth as Doc placed the damp cloth onto the wound, pressing ever so gently.

“Better?”

“Yes,” Bobo hummed.

Doc worked in silence, gently dabbing at the brand.

“Thank you,” Bobo added, his voice whisper quiet, just loud enough for Doc to hear. The revenant’s breathing slowly steadied.

Doc smiled a little, not that Bobo could see. “Would you like me to leave the cloth where it is?”

Bobo didn’t reply.

“Bobo?” Doc asked. No response but the rhythmic breathing of the revenant and a gentle snore. Doc pulled a blanket over Bobo. He’d sleep on the floor for tonight, a stone’s throw away from his enemy.

Well… enemy seemed like a bit strong of a word right now.


End file.
